


Like Cats and Dogs (Not Always Pets Resemble their Owners)

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Worlds of Past, Present and Future [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M, akakitty has a serious kamidere complex, akashi and kuroko are complete dorks who think their pets get along like they do, akashi has a healthier family life, bokushi is a cat, but today isn't that day, cats really can have heterochromia, crackish, i know i've seen cats like that, i mean who the hell names their dog muffin, i thought of this because a stupid commercial, nigou is yandere-ish for kuroko, not everyone plays basketball, one day i'll find the golden rule between crack and angst, the 'rivalry' between bokushi and nigou is hilarious i promise that, there's no kisedai but that's okay, what does that say for the dog's personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a strange cat staring at Kuroko Tetsuya: It has an unusual, reddish-brown fur and piercing eyes of ruby and gold. It wears a leather collar, the hanging charm that carries its name on looks silver. The cat looks down on Nigou, and the dog isn't pleased about it. At all.<br/>What's even worse, his owner really likes the boy holding that furball of red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ordinary Days

The sound of the door knocking send Tetsuya seemingly flying to be the one to open it and welcome his guest in. Luckily, it was a late Sunday morning, allowing him to relax, alone or in the company of a friend. He opens the door, and there he is, standing in front of him, with shining scarlet eyes and matching hair, is Akashi Seijuro.

"Hello, Akashi-kun." he greets him, inviting him in. "It's nice to see you again." It takes him a few moments too late to notice a crimson furred ball in the redhead's arms.

Noticing the shorter teen, the cat jumped from his owner's arm and performing a graceful landing, allowing him to take off his shoes. The four-legged creature led the way to Kuroko's room, as though it was his house instead of being a guest, causing the host to chuckle.

"You two are much alike." he voiced his observation, not earning a reply from his friend.

In the meantime, the red-haired pet had reached Tetsuya's bedroom, swiftly entering the slightly opened door, jumping on the bed and curling on its feet, allowing itself to relax.

And it'd all be good, if a certain someone's barks weren't present.

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _Is that how you behave to guests?"_

" _I don't remember inviting you here."_

" _Too bad then; I don't plan on leaving."_

" _I hate you."_

" _The feeling's mutual."_

The barking and mewling naturally drew the two teens' attention, who walked to the room at their own pace. The scene instinctively made them laugh.

"They both get along so well." they said in unison.

" _We don't!"_ cat and dog protested in their own way of speech, although unfortunately, they weren't understood.

" _Get lost."_

" _Know your place."_

Kuroko took the cat in his arms, while Akashi petted his dog, earning a series of surprised stares. "I thought Akashi-kun didn't like dogs?"

"I don't like _disobedient_ dogs. There's a difference. Yours is an obedient one."

"Like owner, like pet, then?"

"Like owner, like pet."

Nigou lied down, supposedly glaring at the pompous feline. How did it all end up like that? His caring, loving owner, ditching him for another boy, and making him spend time with a _cat_ , of all things!

Right. It was one of the days he had to spend away from each other. And then, Kuroko has returned with that insulting _creature_ in his arms...

 

 


	2. Meeting with a Cat-God?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko finds a cat. It's well taken care of, he can tell. But it's given one of the strangest names, not just for a cat, but for a pet in general. Why Bokushi, of all things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this for fun and it's apparently the most popular thing I did so far?! I can only thank you, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> Reminder that Akashi is being 'the real Akashi' during this fic. The 'other Akashi' is his cat.  
> Students in Japan have classes on Saturday.  
> I have no idea how the whole phone number thing works in Japan but here, if the first two numbers are six and nine (please don't laugh) it means it's a cell phone number.

It was a nice Saturday afternoon. Luckily for Kuroko, he doesn't have any club activities on Saturday, so he just leaves school and goes to get one of his favourite milkshakes on his way home.

He finds a cat after passing the school gates. It's a strange little thing; it walks around proudly, head held high. Its fur looks as if it's red in the sunlight; it must be brown, or at least, a reddish-brown colour. He notices it has heterochromia, as well, with an amber left eye, and a ruby right one. Well-groomed fur and well-fed, bright eyes, there's nothing on this one that doesn't speak of elegance and riches. That, or its owner pampered it as one might do to their child.

He takes a glance at the collar and touches it; it's made of leather and the charm hanging from it is made of silver (or is it platinum? Kuroko isn't sure), and tries to read it by attempting to grab it and bring it closer to his face.

Of course, it scratches him, but Kuroko isn't that willing to let go. He glances at its eyes; unlike him, this cat is extremely expressive. To Kuroko, who prides himself as a master of human observation, it carries the look of a king (or perhaps an emperor?) on a high pedestal that's just been touched by some peasant.

Kuroko sighs, thinking he might need to treat this cat as though it's a person. "I'm sorry, okay? I want to help you find your owner. Don't you want that, as well?"

The cat meows in approval, but not overly excited. He picks it up again, flipping the coin-shaped charm and reads both sides. On the back side, there's a number; he recognises it as a cellphone number. He can call the number when he gets home, he thinks, and checks the front, where the cat's name is carved.

**Bokushi.**

_What a strange name_ , Kuroko thinks. In a way, it's embarrassing to imagine someone calling their pet like that, although he had little right to judge people on how they called their pets. After all, his dog was named _Nigou_ , of all things.

To his defense, he didn't pick that name, it was suggested by a friend, saying how much the Alaskan malamute puppy had eyes identical to his.

The cat is apparently a smart one, if being closely followed was any indication of it.

 

-//-

 

"I'm home!" Kuroko announces, but his parents aren't home yet. After taking out his shoes, he goes upstairs on his room and sits on his desk, taking out his phone.

It rings not more than twice for the other to pick it up.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." he introduces himself. "I've found your cat."

"Akashi Seijuurou." the other replies, and Tetsuya can hear the person on the other side of the line trying to contain his excitement. "Where are you? I can be there, if you don't mind."

Tetsuya gives him his address, and ends the call, only to meet with _the horror._

Bokushi has climbed on his bed and now lays on his pillow. Nigou barks at it, because the puppy was never allowed to do that.

The boy sighs. "Let it be, Nigou. Akashi-san will come to pick him up in an hour, okay?"

Nigou doesn't seem to agree with him for the first time in forever.

 

-//-

 

An hour later, the bell rings, and Kuroko opens the door, and for a moment, he loses the ability to form words.

He had guessed he was going to meet with a young adult, most likely, not another boy. That boy had bright red hair and eyes, and was only slightly taller than Kuroko was. Unlike Kuroko, Akashi had a blinding presence.

The cat, sensing its master being there, came downstairs, waiting to be picked up by Akashi, which was exactly what happened.

Akashi bows his head slightly, and the cat meows in disapproval. "Thank you, Kuroko-kun." he says with a small smile, and Kuroko can't help but smile back.

"I think anyone could have done the same thing, Akashi-kun." he replies. "I'm curious, why Bokushi? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's fine." he replies with a short chuckle. "It's something my mother came up with. She said we're a lot alike."

Kuroko could see it. "Your mother must be a great person, then."

Akashi nods. "She is. But I'm afraid I have to go now, Kuroko-kun. You see, I just moved to Tokyo with my family, and Bokushi ran away to take a look around. But maybe we'll see each other soon!" he adds, running back home.

 

-//-

 

It's Monday, and unlike the majority of students around the world, he likes the day. It's the day of a new beginning.

Homeroom is about to start. Surprisingly, he hears two pairs of feet walking inside.

"Class, you have a new classmate starting today."

Kuroko doesn't trouble himself with paying attention. It's not like he's going to be noticed by the transfer student.

He can hear the sound of the name being written on the board, but it's the voice that surprises him, eyes focusing on the newcomer in record speed.

"I'm Akashi Seijuro, I moved here from Kyoto." he introduces himself. "I hope we get along,"


End file.
